The Koopalings' First Mario Kart Race
by burningdragon26
Summary: Mario Kart has found its newest racers, the Koopalings! Now, get ready for their debut race of a lifetime.


**The Koopalings' First Mario Kart Race**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit where today marks a very special day. Today, the Koopalings are going to race each other for the first time in a Mario Kart race. Everyone in the track is here to see these seven racers as Lakitu came in. He said, "Good afternoon, race fans! Today is a very special day here as Mario Kart proudly presents a special race between seven of Bowser's minions. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... _**THE KOOPALING EXHIBITION RACE!**_"

As Lakitu heard these words, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "That's right ladies and gentlemen, these seven racers will go head to head in a special three-lap exhibition against each other. So, shall we meet them right now?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Then without further ado, it's time to meet the seven new racers! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the track Larry, Wendy, Morton Jr., Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig! Here comes... _**THE KOOPALINGS!**_"

Just then, seven go-karts came in to the track as the Koopalings made its way to the starting line for the first time. The crowd cheered for them as they received a standing ovation for their first appearance. Then Lakitu came to them and said, "Welcome to Mario Kart, guys!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" The Koopalings replied at the same time.

"So Larry, this is your first time being here. Are you excited for this?" Lakitu asked Larry.

"Of course, Lakitu. This is going to be a great competition and we love it!" Larry replied with a smile.

"I see. Now, if you could name one course in the series, what could it be?" Lakitu asked them, "Larry, you go first."

"I would say Rainbow Road." Larry replied.

"I'll say Coconut Mall." Wendy added, "I love shopping."

"Mario Circuit." Morton added.

"Bowser's Castle is my course." Roy said, "I love racing with my dad."

"Waluigi Stadium" Iggy said.

"Airship Fortress" Ludwig said, "I love racing on an airship."

"I would say Luigi Circuit." Lemmy finished.

Lakitu agreed with these choices and said, "Wow, those are great choices and I like them, too. Well guys, are you ready for your first official Mario Kart race?"

"We're ready!" The Koopalings replied.

"Great! Now to decide the starting grid for this race, we're going to spin this wheel five times. Each one of these seven wedges holds a position from first through seventh." Lakitu said, "So, if the wheel stops on a gold wedge, then you'll start in first place. Well then, who would like to go first?"

"That would be me, Lakitu!" Roy said, "I'll give this wheel a whirl."

"Alright then! Go ahead, Roy."

Roy spun the wheel and then, it stopped on the number 5. Lakitu said, "You'll start in fifth place, Roy. Nice choice."

Roy agreed as he entered his purple kart and started to drive to the fifth slot. Then Lakitu said, "OK Iggy, your turn. Step on up and spin the wheel."

Iggy agreed as he spun the wheel and then, it stopped on the bronze wedge. Lakitu smiled and said, "The bronze wedge, Iggy! That's third place for you! Get in your yellowish-green kart and head on over!"

Iggy smiled as he drives his way to the third slot. Then Lakitu said, "Only five slots left until the race starts so, who is spinning next?"

"I'll do it, Mr. Lakitu! I love spinning the wheel." Wendy replied as she spins the wheel.

Just then, the wheel stops on the number 4. She smiled to herself and said, "Yay! Fourth place! I'm off to my pink go-kart to fill my slot!"

Then Wendy drives on over to the fourth slot as she entered her pink kart.

"Alright then, there are four spots left so, any more takers?" Lakitu asked them.

"That will be me, Lakitu!' Morton replied, "One spin of this wheel will decide my starting position."

And so he did and after a few seconds, the wheel stops on the silver wedge. Morton smiled and said, "Second place? I'll take it!"

And so Morton entered his black go-kart and began driving to the second slot.

Lakitu looked at the three remaining Koopalings and said, "OK, so that leaves Lemmy, Larry, and Ludwig! There are three spots left and we still have the pole position available for one of you. Now, who's next?"

"I'll do it, Lakitu." Ludwig replied as he stepped up to the wheel. Then he said, "Let's see, there's the gold wedge, number six and number seven. Which one should I take? I know, I'll spin the wheel and find out! Ludwig, you're a genius!"

Then Ludwig spun the wheel and then, it stopped on the number six. He said, "OK, position number six for me! That means I'll start behind Roy! Well, let's drive!"

Then he hopped in to his blue kart and began driving towards the sixth slot. Now only two spots remain and one of them could be starting in the pole position. Lakitu came to Lemmy and Larry and said, "Well Larry and Lemmy, it all comes down to this! There are now two spots left and that means either one of you could start the race in first place, or in last. So to decide that, we're going to flip the coin. The winner of the toss will claim the pole position. Larry and Lemmy, are you ready for this?"

"Let's go!" They replied as Lakitu took out the coin.

He smiled to them and said, "OK Larry, call it!"

"Heads!" Larry replied as Lakitu tossed the coin in the air and then, he covered it in his hand.

Lakitu came to them and said, "OK guys, this is it. Let's find out who is claiming the pole position. The result of the coin toss is..."

Both Larry and Lemmy held their breath and waited for the results.

And then, the coin shows a head. Lakitu smiled at the results and said, "It is heads! That means the pole position goes to Larry Koopa! Nice choice, Larry!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Larry replied as he entered his sky blue go-kart, which drives him to first place.

Then Lakitu came to Lemmy and said, "Well Lemmy, that means you have to start the race in last place and you know what, that also means that the starting grid is now full! So, shall we go to the starting line Lemmy?"

"Yes! Let's race!" Lemmy replied with a smile as he entered his orange go-kart. Lakitu followed him to the line and then, the race is now ready to begin.

Then Lakitu said, "Ladies and gentlemen! The starting grid for today's race! In position #1, Larry Koopa!"

The crowd cheered as Lakitu said, "Next, we have Morton Koopa Jr.! Then, we have Iggy Koopa in position #3! Continuing on, we have the lovely Wendy O. Koopa!"

Then Lakitu came to the second row and said, "Starting the race in position #5 is Roy Koopa! After that, we have Ludwig von Koopa and finally, Lemmy Koopa!"

When Lakitu was done introducing the racers, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "Now that we have our seven racers in the starting grid, it is time to get this race started! So guys, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" The Koopalings replied at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Koopalings... _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_" Lakitu announced to them as the engines turned on. It is now time to race.

The crowd cheered as well as the Koopalings are just seconds away from starting the race.

Lakitu came to them with the starting lights and said, "Well Koopalings, this is it! The race is now ready to begin and before we do that, shall we proceed with the rules?"

"Of course! We can't start without that!" Ludwig replied.

"Alright then, here it is! As always, there will be three laps around this track and along the way, you'll drive into these item boxes. These items will help you along the way as the race progresses, so use them wisely. Remember, this is an exhibition race and remember, have fun! OK?" Lakitu asked them.

"OK!" The Koopalings replied with a smile.

"Alright then! Now that everything is out of the way, we can now start the race! So Koopalings, are you ready for the official countdown to the race?" Lakitu said to them.

"_**YES!**_" The Koopalings agreed.

"Good. Now when I say '3, 2, 1... GO!', then you'll start driving. OK guys, here comes the first red light." Lakitu said to them as he turned on the starting lights. And with that, the timer started.

"3..." Lakitu started as the first red light came on.

Not one member spoke.

"2..." He said as the center light came up.

Everyone watched the lights as the final red light came up, which signals the final second before the green light.

"1..." Lakitu said as the Koopalings braced themselves for their first race ever. Everyone held their breath and then...

It's go time...

"GO!"

With the word shouted, the light turned green and then, the Koopalings took off in a cloud of dust. The crowd cheered for the Koopalings as Lakitu said, "And away they go! The first official race with the Koopalings is now underway! Now that is what I call a race for the Koopas!"

And so begins the first official race for the Koopalings.


End file.
